


Green.

by KaeReira



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeReira/pseuds/KaeReira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was straight dammit! So why the hell did Mikey dying his hair green of all damn colors make Niall want to spread em and beg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green.

**Author's Note:**

> 1D/5SOS Prompt

Green. His hair was freaking green! Niall tiredly rubbed at his eyes knowing he had to be hallucinating. Michael Clifford was known to dye his hair some funky colors but forest freaking green?! He stared at the younger man as he emerged from the dressing room he shared with the three other members of 5 Seconds Of Summer. Out of the four men, Niall had become closest to Mikey over the length of their tour. They were alike in many ways and their shared love for guitars just strengthened their friendship. The fact that Mikey was proudly out as bisexual didn't even register on Niall's care-o-meter. Who the young Australian took to his bed was his own business.

Now looking at Mikey, freshly dyed hair, something began to stir within Niall and he quickly looked away before he could figure out what the hell that feeling was. Michael came up behind him and swung an arm around Niall's shoulders. Standing a little to closely but Niall kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, Ni. Wanna go for a drink? The guys are all tired and I need to get out for a few hours." 

Niall thought it over and tried to rationalize the feeling Mikey was stirring in him at the close proximity. It was never like this before. Mikey was very affectionate and Niall never cared where the Aussie's hands were before. But tonight? He was somehow super aware of Michael's fingers tracing patterns just below his shoulder. He wanted to say no but couldn't think of a damn good reason for it. Plus he was already dressed. "Sure. No show tomorrow anyway. Let's go." 

Niall led Mikey outside, aware of the bodyguards behind them, and to the awaiting town car. Niall threw out a name of a random club and the driver took off without a word. 

Mikey's hands were resting in his own lap and Niall bit his bottom lip as unwanted images ran through his mind. Mikey's hands gliding up Niall's inner thighs as the Irishman lay spread eagle tied to the bed begging Mikey to fuck him. Niall quickly shook his head and took a deep breath trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. He wasn't gay, dammit! 

They pulled up in front of the club entrance and Niall practically ran from the car and showed his ID to the bouncer. He could feel Mikey close behind him and he ignored the way Mikey's hand brushed over his back guiding him into the dimly lit club. 

Niall wasted no time going straight for the bar and ordering two beers. Luckily they were in London now and could both drink legally. He handed one to Mikey and purposely pulled his hand away before Mikey could see it trembling. What the fuck was wrong with him? He glared at Mikey's newly dyed hair and swore the chemicals were getting to his brain. 

He turned when a hand landed on his shoulder and smiled down at the petite brunette who leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Care for a dance, gorgeous?" Niall grasped at the chance to get Mikey out of his thoughts and led the woman out to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. 

****

Mikey stared at the couple dancing closely together and he fought the urge to go over there and pull that tramp's arms off of Niall. He could have sworn he saw mutual desire in the older man's eyes earlier but either it was a trick of the light or Niall was too damn scared to do anything about it. Well fuck that. Mikey downed the rest of his beer and made a beeline straight towards them. 

Niall had his hands on the girl's waist, holding her steady as she continued to grind her slutty ass on Niall's thigh. Mikey counted to ten in his head before grabbing the back of Niall's neck and pulled the other man into a kiss so heated he felt the tip of his cock leaking all over his briefs. The crazy part? Niall was actually kissing him back. 

It ended all too soon when the tramp pushed at Mikey and had him stumbling backward. Niall's eyes snapped open and stared at Mikey with a mix of horror and arousal. He heard the girl in between them ranting on about something but couldn't make out the words, all his attention on Niall's reaction. 

He braced himself for rejection and tried to swallow the hurt but what Niall did next completely shocked the hell out of both of them. The blond man pulled Mikey into his arms and thrust his tongue in his mouth. Mikey moaned at the contact and reached up to frame Niall's face. The kiss was hot, fast, dirty and so damn arousing he had to push Niall back before he came in his damn pants. 

"Hotel." Was all he managed but Niall understood and quickly dragged Mikey out of the club not looking back once. 

****

Shit. Fucking. Hell. 

He was actually doing this. Holy damn! He actually just kissed Michael Clifford. And he enjoyed every second of it. Now he was planning on bringing the younger man up to his hotel room and god knew what the hell would happen when he actually got him there. 

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as Mikey just stared at him. Neither of them said a word as the driver pulled up in front of the hotel they were staying at. Mikey climbed out first and Niall followed closely behind until they reached the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Mikey grabbed the front of Niall's shirt and pushed him against the wall of the elevator. 

"Tell me to stop, Ni and I will." He leaned down and trailed his lips over Niall's neck and all Niall could do was moan and shake his head. He didn't want it to stop no matter how weird the situation was. No matter that Mikey had a cock hanging between his legs. It didn't matter. He wanted this man. In his bed. Naked. On top of him. There was no question. Niall may have been a virgin in all things gay sex but he knew without a doubt he would be submitting to the younger man. 

"I'll make it good for you, baby." And Niall believed him. 

The elevator dinged and Niall led him to the last door on the right. They didn't waste any time with idle chit chat. If he was going to literally hand this guy his ass he needed to do it now before he chickened out. He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and watched as Mikey did the same. They quickly finished getting undressed, neither of them ashamed or embarrassed about standing there completely naked in front of the other. But Niall did pause when he noticed Mikey's long thick length jutting out proudly away from his body. Jesus he was huge. 

Mikey must have noticed the hesitation in Niall because he stepped close and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll go slow, baby." That's all he needed to hear. He groaned low in his throat as their cocks brushed against each other and he threw his head back when Mikey wrapped them both in a tight fist. "I want this in my mouth." Yeah, Niall had no objections. 

****

Mikey dropped to his knees keeping both hands on Niall's hips keeping him still. He knew the older man wasn't a virgin but he also knew no one has ever touched his ass. So he had to take things slow and take good care of Niall. He let his tongue drift up the side of Niall's length and moaned when a drop of precum escaped the head. Niall tasted so sweet, just like he always imagined. It was crazy to think the man of his constant jerk-off fantasies was actually standing above him with his cock in Mikey's mouth. 

He began to suck the shaft deeper hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around the head. Niall's body practically bowed in half and his scream bounced off the walls. He wouldn't be surprised if security busted down the door. 

He sucked back up letting Niall's cock slip free and he stood pushing Niall back until he landed on the bed. He rummaged through his jeans pockets until he retrieved the travel sized bottle of lube and winked at Niall as the Irishman blushed from his neck to his hairline. He also grabbed a condom from his wallet and went over to the bed and straddled Niall's thighs. 

"I have to open you up, baby. It's going to be a little uncomfortable but ill take good care of you, I promise." Niall just nodded and leaned up. Mikey met him halfway and claimed his lips in a soft tender kiss, unlike the two they shared at the club. He gently pushed Niall back and spread the man's legs apart settling in between them. 

"Is it going to hurt?" Niall was biting his lower lip and his hands were shaking where he had them placed against the sheets. Mikey bent and kissed him again. 

"I'm not going to lie to you. It will at first but it does get better, baby." Niall nodded and spread his legs further apart as Mikey trailed kisses down his chest and skipped right over his cock. Niall let out a frustrated breath and Mikey just laughed. "Patience, Ni." 

He pushed at Niall's thighs until Niall got the hint and lifted them so his ass was on full display. Mikey licked his lips before dragging his tongue over Niall's balls and down further until he licked at Niall's entrance. The older man bucked up off the bed and Mikey clasped an arm around his hips to keep him from going anywhere. 

He began to eat at Niall's ass, spearing his tongue in and out, stretching him until Niall was a moaning mess above him begging Mikey to just fuck him already. Mikey pulled back inspecting the pink fluttering hole and smiled as he heard Niall's quick intake of breath. "God, Niall. I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now." Niall just moaned and fisted his hands in the sheets as Mikey grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. 

****

Niall felt the first brush of Mikey's finger against his ass hole and he tensed at the intrusion. "Ni, you need to relax for me or this will hurt a lot more." Yeah, he knew what Mikey was saying but it was damn hard to listen when he was pushing a finger into his virgin ass. "Just breath for me, baby." Niall did. He willed his body to relax and soon began pushing back against the finger. 

"More, Mikey. More." Mikey happily obliged pushing in another and scissoring his fingers, stretching Niall open. It definitely felt weird but a good kind of weird. Definitely different then the tongue Mikey had in there a few moments ago. Just thinking about that had Niall flushing a bright red. He was about to scream at Mikey when the Aussie pushed in a third finger and Niall had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming all over the place. "Come on, Mikey. Give it to me already!" 

Mikey chuckled but pulled his finger free and wiped them on the sheet. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on putting a generous amount of lube on his hard shaft. Niall swallowed hard as he stared at Mikey's dick. It really was bigger than he expected and his ass began to throb just thinking about that monster impaling him.

Mikey must have knew what he was thinking because he leaned down and kissed Niall gently. "It's okay, baby. If you need me to stop at any point just tell me. But you need to relax for me and push out when I start pushing in, okay?" 

"Okay." Niall reached up and grabbed onto the headboard as Mikey slowly started to fill him. He did as directed and pushed out as Mikey guided his clock into his ass. And oh holy hell did it burn! 

"Easy, baby. I'm almost all the way in." He wasn't already?! Jesus. Niall nodded and held onto the bar above his head tighter as Mikey pushed in those last few inches. "That's it, Ni. Just breath. Let your body get accustomed to me." Mikey leaned down and sucked gently at Niall's throat no doubt leaving a mark behind and that really should not have thrilled him. But the fact that Mikey was staking a claim on him made Niall ground his ass against Mikey's hips. Mikey took that as a go and began thrusting in and out of Niall. 

**** 

Niall felt so good wrapped around him. His tight little hole hugging him and his legs slung over Mikey's thighs. It was like coming home and that thought both terrified and thrilled him. He looked down to see the red mark on Niall's neck and he groaned.

Niall was a mess underneath him. Moaning, yelling at Mikey to go harder. Deeper. Faster. His body was arching off the bed and his blond hair was sticking to his forehead. Mikey didn't think anyone looked any more beautiful than Niall at this exact moment. 

Niall's arms came down and wrapped around Mikey's shoulders pulling him in closer. Their lips met as Mikey continued to thrust into the warm heat of Niall's body. Nothing ever felt so damn good. He didn't think anything ever would again. 

"Oh god, Mikey. I'm going to cum!" Niall's hands were in his hair now and Mikey moaned as the older man began pulling at the green strands. "Oh yes, fuck yes. Mikey...."

Niall's cock reputed between them and he screamed Mikey's name. The whole while Mikey kept thrusting into him, milking Niall's orgasm, wanting to draw it out. It only took a few more thrusts before Mikey threw his head back with a moan coming deep in Niall's ass inside the condom. 

****

Niall lay spent underneath Mikey's hard body tying to catch his breath. He never in his life ever experienced an orgasm so intense. God, he already wanted to do it again. 

Mikey chuckled as if reading Niall's thoughts and soon realized he spoke those words out loud. Niall flushed and Mikey just traced his cheeks with his fingertips. 

"Can I ask what brought all this on?" Mikey was blaming him for this?! Fuck that!

"Me?! Next time you decide you want to dye your damn hair green, DON'T!" 

Mikey chuckled. "Wanna go again?" 

Niall just laughed and gripped that horrid green hair in between his fingers and pulled Mikey in for a kiss. Dammit, he was so fucked.


End file.
